


The Third Day Of Christmas

by tsc



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tsc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is bummed, so Touka and Tsukiyama take it into their own hands to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiyamaShoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyamaShoe/gifts).



> merry christmas, friend!

_On the third day of Christmas…_

The halls were decked and the small apartment smelled of cinnamon.   While cheery Christmas music played in the living room, Kaneki found himself sitting in his bedroom with his phone in his hand.  He tapped the phone every so often and sighed quietly to himself.  The music from the living room was muffled through the door that was only cracked open, and it was the only thing that was keeping his mind from going down a dangerous path.

He’d taken to reading old messages, which was never a wise choice.  The more he read, the farther down the road of despair he went.  He was feeling particularly down when a voice startled him, causing him to drop his phone on the bed in front of him.

“You look sad, Kaneki.”

The boy looked up and tried to force a smile.

“It’s alright, Touka.” he said quietly before grabbing his phone to flip it shut.

The girl walked into the room until she stood at the foot of the boy’s bed.  He looked back up to her with a slight frown.

“It’s not alright.  What’s wrong?”  she asked, eyeing his phone clutched in his hand.  “There are people out here wanting to visit and you’re holed up in here…”

Kaneki sighed and looked back to the comforter he was sitting on.  “I just… I don’t know. I’m being dumb. Don’t worry about it.”

“Kaneki.”  Touka’s voice changed to stern immediately, and Kaneki’s eyes moved back up to meet hers.

“I’ve been reading old messages, and avoiding Hide is getting hard.”

Touka rolled her eyes and moved her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“You know, I really don’t understand—”

“You know I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You need to stop worrying about that. Look, it’s Christmas. Has he been messaging you lately?”

Kaneki paused for a moment before opening his phone back up.  He guided himself back to his messages and shrugged.  “A couple days ago…”

Touka dropped her hand slightly to rub her chin as she nodded.  “Okay. He’s still living in the same place?”

“What are you—”

“Just, answer me.”

“As far as I am aware, yes.”

“Perfect.”

And with that, Touka left the room leaving a very confused Kaneki on the bed.  The curiosity only grew as the minutes passed and soon enough, the boy was pushing himself off of the bed and walking out of the room towards the living room. He stopped in his tracks once he made it and frowned at Touka, who was sitting on one of the couches.

“Where did everyone go?”

She hummed quietly and scratched the back of her head.

“I told everyone that you had other plans and that we’d do this whole Christmas thing another time.”

“But—”

“And Tsukiyama will be back in a bit. He’s the only one that could help.”

Kaneki’s face remained blank for a moment as he thought over the words she had just said.  “H-help?  What? What are you planning?”

“Sit down, Kaneki.”

He didn’t want to sit down, but he also didn’t want to fight her.  He moved himself forward and fell into one of the chairs.

“We’re going to Hide’s.”  she said simply, crossing one leg over the other.

“No.  No, no. No, no no.”

The girl sighed and tipped her head back against the couch.  “Kaneki, you’re not happy. Hide makes you happy. You never smile anymore.”

“Look, I’m smiling!”  he nearly shouted, forcing a rather creepy smile onto his face. “See?”

Touka lifted her head back up off of the back of the couch and glared at him.  “No.”

Kaneki almost whined, and attempted to keep the fake smile on his face the remainder of the time until Tsukiyama returned. He waltzed into the living room with one hand behind his back and the other out in front of him.

“There you are, _mon ami_.” he greeted with a wide smile on his face. The boy in the chair only rolled his eyes and looked away.  “When dear Touka said you were upset, I knew I had to help!  And when she suggested her idea, I left as soon as I could!”

“And what, exactly, is this brilliant idea of hers?” Kaneki asked, slowly standing up from the chair and turning back to the taller man.

Tsukiyama grinned and stepped towards Kaneki, who stepped back a bit until he realized the other was offering him a large bow. It was a very large, very ugly, very sparkly and tacky and in no way at all _tres bien_ , purple and green bow.

“What the hell is that?”  Kaneki asked slowly, squinting at the eyesore in front of him.

“We’re going to Hide’s.”  Touka cut in, hauling herself to her feet and brushing off her pants.  “And we are going before it’s too late.   It’s nearly nine.”

“But, wait…”

“No, we are going.”  she said, reaching for his arm and pulling him to the door. “Put on your shoes and your eye patch or whatever.”

The boy stared at the girl for a moment before finally giving in with a grunt.  Of course he wanted to see Hide, but he wasn’t prepared.  He didn’t want to put his best friend in danger, but he also hadn’t talked to him in a long, long time.  He knew Hide was worried about him, but he was still unsure about the whole thing.

But he followed Touka and Tsukiyama out of the apartment and they made their way to the road.

“You lead the way; we don’t know where we are going.” Touka said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her pants.

Kaneki frowned before nodding and tried to map out the best route to Hide’s.  He began to walk.

He led them through streets and alleys towards Hide’s apartment and stopped outside the building once they had arrived. Kaneki looked up at the building and bit the inside of his lip.  He was actually nervous.

He turned to the two people behind him and shrugged. “Now what?”

“Go inside.”  Touka urged, pushing him slightly.

“I don’t know what to even say.” He admitted softly before Tsukiyama was stepping forward quickly and sticking the bow to the top of his head.  “What the—”

“Now you are a glorious Christmas present!” he said with a smile.  “And go quick and catch the door, there’s someone about to come out.”

“Good luck!” Touka called after.

Kaneki turned and saw the person in question and before he could really stop himself, he jogged forward to keep the door open and get inside without having to buzz in.

If he was going to surprise Hide at home, he was going to do it completely.

As soon as he stepped into the lobby, his nerves only got worse.  His hands twitched as his sides as he walked down the hall towards the staircase. He was on the next floor, and waiting for the elevator was always a pain, he remembered.  He took the steps two at a time and walked out of the stairwell and into the all too familiar hall.  He turned left towards Hide’s door, and stopped outside.  He took a deep breath and knocked.

He could hear movement inside, which meant he was home.  Kaneki had sort of hoped he’d been out, so he wouldn’t have to go through with it.  But a few moments later, the door was slowly opening and Hide was revealed.

It took a few moments for him to realize who he was looking at.  Hide’s eyes moved from Kaneki’s face, down his body and back up towards the god-awful bow on top of his head.

“Kaneki?”  he asked quietly, stepping forward slightly.  “Is that you?”

Kaneki swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly nodded.  “Yeah.”

Hide blinked slowly, eyes still scanning the white-haired boy in front of him.  “What happened to your…” his words trailed off, and Kaneki knew exactly what he meant.

“It’s a long story.”

Before he had time to react, arms wrapping around his thin frame were crushing Kaneki.  Hide’s face was buried in his neck, and he could have sworn he felt something warm and wet landing on his skin.  Kaneki gulped again and slowly gave in, wrapping his arms around his best friend’s waist.

“I have missed you.  So much.”  Hide admitted against the skin of Kaneki’s neck.  “I have been so worried.  So worried that I tried looking for you…”

Kaneki could feel his heart tugging within his chest. He knew his best friend was worried, and had every right to be.  A good friend doesn’t just up and disappear without a word, or a trace. He felt terrible, but he was so happy to see Hide again.

“I am so sorry, Hide.”  Kaneki said quietly, resting his head against the other’s. “It’s a really long story that I can’t get into right now, but I am so sorry.  I just didn’t want you in any danger…’

Hide pulled away a bit at that, cheeks tinted pink and red-eyed, arms still wrapped around the other boy. He opened his mouth to speak before his eyes trailed back up to the bow.  “What in the hell is on your head?”

Truth be told, Kaneki had forgotten about the bow on his head as soon as Hide had opened the door.  He bit the inside of his lip as he squinted at his friend.

“Merry Christmas?”

Hide’s eyes widened to nearly double their size as a grin broke across his face.

“Merry Christmas.” He said quietly before hugging the boy again, burying his face back in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)  
>  Proofread by [Nelly-Belly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dot333/works)!


End file.
